This invention relates to a method for forming an apparatus for storing and releasing containers or like substantially box-shaped storing devices.
From practice, container racks are known in which containers can be stored. To that end, the containers are placed on trolleys, which trolleys can subsequently be moved over rails to displace the containers within the rack. In this manner, on a relatively small surface, many containers can be stored which, additionally, can be placed and moved in the rack and be taken out of the rack in a simple manner. This container rack is customarily built up by first pouring a foundation and subsequently placing a frame thereon, manufactured from steel sections. These sections are made to length in situ and welded together to form the desired frame.
When these known container racks are to be used in, for instance, harbors in remote places or places difficult to reach, it is often difficult to get the desired materials in the desired position. Additionally, there is often insufficiently qualified personnel to correctly build up these container racks. A further disadvantage of these known container racks is that building them up requires relatively much time and labor.